Sonic and Bunnie: Sexual Intentions
by MetalSonicShard
Summary: Bunnie is sexually attracted to Sonic and Sonic is secretly attracted to her too, LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog was speeding along the streets of New Mobotropolis with no reason for stopping.

"If I don't hurry I'll be late!" Said the blue hedgehog.

Sonic was headed for his good friend Bunnie Rabbot's home. Bunnie was recently deroboticized thanks to King Naugus and her husband Antoine recently went into a coma so she asked Sonic for comfort.

Meanwhile, Bunnie was at home looking through her closet.

"Now what should I wear? I wanna look sexy for my hot Sugah-hog" said the beautiful southern belle. Bunnie had always found Sonic to be an attractive person and even had many sexual intentions for him.

"Ooh! I got it! Sugah-Hog won't be able to resist me now" said the rabbit holding her outfit while going into her dressing room to try it on.

Back with Sonic, he continued to run until he finally reached her home.  
"Yo Bunnie, I'm here!" Said Sonic as he knocked on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute Sugah-hog!" Screamed Bunnie from her upstairs room. So Sonic waited for a couple of minutes until the door opened and his jaw dropped at the sight of the sexy rabbit in front of him.

Bunnie was wearing denim short shorts, a black tank top showing good amount of cleavage and had her hair in a French braid with bangs in her front. "Hiya, Sugah-Hog.." Said Bunnie in a seductive voice with lust in her eyes.

"H-hey Bunnie.." Said Sonic as he stared at Bunnies amazing body. Bunnie had recently been deroboticized so it was his first time realizing that Bunnie had fantastic legs.

"Come on in Sugah." said the rabbit as she took a hold of Sonic's hand and walked him in. The blue hedgehog couldn't help but stare at the big, round and sexy ass swaying side to side in front of him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After about 20 minutes of Bunnie letting Sonic know about how Antoine's coma was affecting her, she got up to go get some drinks for the two. Sonic decided to check out Bunnies ass as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Damn, she got ass!" thought Sonic as Bunnie was in the kitchen. Bunnie was pouring drinks for her and Sonic as she thought about the past twenty minutes. She definitely noticed that Sonic was totally checking her out when she first opened the door and she caught him staring at her big boobs as she talked to him.

"Sugah-Hog totally wants to get it in! He wants to take my body and make it his. Well this cowgirl can ride his big horse!" Thought Bunnie as she just finished pouring drinks and walked back to the living room couch.

"So what have you been up to Buns? Like any hobbies since you were deroboticized?" asked the cobalt blue hedgehog. Bunnie thought a moment before saying what she said next.

"I've been doing workouts, I ain't as strong as I used to be. So I've been working out and toning my body, specifically my legs and butt." Bunnie added some seduction to that last part. "I've also been doing some dance, you wanna see it?"

"Oh, sure Buns. Show me what you got." said Sonic as he stared at her ass as she stood up.

Bunnie got in front of him and turned around, sticking her big ass at him. Bunnie began moving her hips and shaking her ass in swift and sexy movements for Sonic to enjoy. Bunnie got low and swayed her hips from side to side, she put some sexiness and flair into her dance. Sonic's jaw dropped and could feel a bulge in his pants. Bunnie walked towards him and grinded on Sonic with flair and intensity. Bunnie gave Sonic a lap dance and Sonic was enjoying she sexy rabbit pleasuring him. Bunnie got off of him and sat down next to him.

"So Sugah, what'd you think of that?" Said Bunnie seductively and with a wink in her eye.

"I-It was good Bunnie, you're good at that Bunnie." said Sonic nervously but knew that he thought it was incredibly hot and sexy. Sonic was left incredibly hard but hoped Bunnie didn't see the bulge.

"Thanks Sugah." said Bunnie as she grabbed his hand with one hand and put her other arm around his shoulder. Sonic didn't hesitate and put his other hand on her hip. The two were close and leaned to make out with each other. The kiss was so intense, the two were really into each others faces and began wrapping tongues with one another as they caressed each others bodies. Sonic pulled away.

"Wait Bunnie, this is wrong. You and Antoine are married and he's in a coma. I can't do that to my friend." said Sonic feeling guilty. Bunnie sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Sugah-Hog, I once told Antoine you were the one other guy that I could trust and actually could attract me. Antoine had his own and one day I caught him in bed with her and I knew that this was my chance. He doesn't mind that I wanna fuck with you Sugah, so how about it?" Said Bunne.

Sonic remained silent and pulled her into him and locked her in another long make out session. Sonic grabbed her amazing ass, caressing and feeling her curves. Bunnie was enjoying Sonic's hands on her body and let out some moans.  
Bunnie then got up at grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Lets go upstairs Sugah." said the sexy rabbit with seduction. Sonic got up and followed the rabbit with his hand holding hers but him behind her. Sonic was again staring at her ass.

"Like what y'all see Sugah?" said Bunnie as she looked back at Sonic.

"Yes ma'am, you got ass!" exclaimed Sonic with confidence. Bunnie was surprised but enjoyed the complement. The two made it into Bunnie's upstairs bedroom as they started making out and grabbing each other. Bunnie pushed Sonic onto the bed and quickly got on top of him, getting into another make out session.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After a long make out session, the two were sitting on the bed, Bunnie began to take off her tank top and revealed her bra-cladded chest. Sonic's jaw dropped at her big breasts, they had to be 36C cups. Bunnie then took off her bra and revealed her natural chest, her boobs were big, round and firm with perky nipples.

"Sugah-Hog, suck on my tits." demanded Bunnie as she was incredibly horny. Sonic leaned in and grabbed one breast with one hand while he licked and sucked the other. Bunnie was moaning Sonic's name as she breathed heavily at the excitement of the Brest sucking. Bunnie pulled away and began to tongue kiss Sonic.

Bunnie pulled away again and took off Sonic's shirt and checked out Sonic's chest and abs. She kissed his chest and kept on going downwards with every kiss until the reached the top of his belly button. Bunnie then spotted the bulge in his pants and she removed his pants and boxers to reveal the blue hedgehog's member.

Bunnie gasped at Sonic's manhood, "Oh mah stars..Sugah-Hog how big are you? Your dick is so huge!" Said Bunnie as she grabbed the cobalt hedgehog's member.

"I'm eleven inches Buns, now I'm sure a sexy cowgirl like you can handle this." said Sonic as he breathed out at the pleasure of Bunnie's hand on his manhood.

"Oh Sugah, I bet your dick will taste like sugah!" Bunnie began stroking Sonic's manhood slowly but pleasurably making Sonic moan. Bunnie then leaned in to plant kisses on Sonic's big dick and a big kiss on the bulbous head. Bunnie then licked the tip of his penis and then put the huge member in her mouth.

Sonic began to moan heavily "Oh my god Buns! Your mouth feels so good! You're amazing!" screamed Sonic as he pushed back Bunnie's bangs. Bunnie was bobbing her head up and down as she looked up at Sonic who was clearly enjoying the blow job from the sexy rabbit. Bunnie kept going further down, deep throating Sonic's cock even further.

"Oh Bunnie! Keep going further!" exclaimed Sonic as she continued to go down. Bunnie gagged a little but continued her way down and eventually getting all eleven inches in her mouth. Bunnie took the cock out of her mouth after 10 seconds of the whole thing in her mouth, her lips had some cum on them. She then went down again to get more cum and taste his huge dick.

"Buns, I'm cumming!" exclaimed Sonic as he burst his load into Bunnie's mouth. Bunnie swallowed the cum and took Sonic's dick out of her mouth.

"Sugah your dick tastes amazing! I wish I could suck it all night but it's time we move on" said Bunnie as she got up and began to take off her shorts. Bunnie took off her shorts and her panties revealing her full naked body to Sonic. Sonic's jaw dropped as he admired the sexy rabbit's body.

"Sugah-hog..fuck me now" said Bunnie as she got on the bed with seduction. Sonic got onto the bed and inserted his member into her tight pussy, finally taking her. Sonic began to thrust slowly but gradually getting faster.

"Oh Sugah! That's the spot! Keep going!" screamed Bunnie at the pleasure of getting pounded by the lightning quick hedgehog. Sonic got even faster and watched her enormous tits bounce up and down as she screamed and moan his name many times. Sonic then finished her off by putting his speed to the max and heard her ear-shattering yell.

"SUGAHHHHH!" screamed the sexy rabbit as Sonic went into her at top speed. Sonic then got his member out of Bunnie's pussy and then stroked her hair.

"Hey Buns? Wanna try something?" asked the blue hedgehog as he helped the hot rabbit up.

"Sure Sugah, whatever y'all say you sexy boy" said Bunnie with a sexual tone. Sonic then leaned back on a pillow and Bunnie got towards him but turned around. She shook her firm ass at him before sitting on his huge click with her ass. Bunnie squealed at the huge cock entering her virgin ass. Bunnie then rode his dick with her huge ass up and down with sexual shakes here and there.

"Oh Buns, your ass is amazing!" screamed Sonic as he enjoyed the anal dance Bunnie was giving him. Sonic then leaned up and rammed Bunnie's ass with his dick.

"OH MAH STARS!" screamed Bunnie at the pleasuring surprise. Sonic pounded her roughy but knew the sexy cowgirl was enjoying this. Bunnie was screaming for Sonic to keep going and going. After about 5 minutes of pounding Bunnie pulled away and turned around. She locked lips with him only to be grabbed by her hips and lifted up.

"Ride me you dirty, sexy cowgirl!" exclaimed Sonic as he placed Bunnie's pussy onto his eleven inch dick. Bunnie began to bounce herself on Sonic's cock rapidly and her huge breasts bounced up and down. The two were screaming and eventually came all over each other. They then collapsed on the bed.

"Hey Sugah?" said Bunnie.

"Yes Buns?" asked Sonic with confusion.

"We ain't done, we're going to be doing this all night. Now let this slutty cowgirl suck on you some more!" demanded Bunnie as she leaned forward to suck on the huge member once more.  
Sonic moaned and knew that Bunnie was the hottest chick on Mobius and definitely the best fuck.

End of Chapter 1/2.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic woke up to find a strange sensation on his lower body.

"Huh? What's going on.." said Sonic very dazed. Sonic looked down and saw what was causing the strange feeling. Bunnie was sucking his dick while he slept and gave him a great wake up call. She sucked him very fast and bobbed her head up and doing while wrapping her tongue around it.

"Hey ya'll Sugah, sleep well?" said the sexy southern belle as she took the huge cock out of her mouth.

"Yes I did, but waking up was even better." said the blue hedgehog as he got up and got behind Bunnie.

"Sugah what're you-!" Asked Bunnie before her huge ass was impaled by Sonic's huge dick. Sonic thrusted hard and fast as he grabbed Bunnie's big breasts. Bunnie began to moan and scream.

"Sugah!" screamed Bunnie as she enjoyed the feeling of Sonic's huge member in her ass. Sonic kept on thrusting into her to make sure she would scream even louder. Sonic took it out after a while but got down and began to explore her pussy with his tongue.

"Oh..oh Sugah-Hog that's the spot!" exclaimed Bunnie as the blue hedgehog's tongue went deep into her tight pussy. Sonic moaned a little as he ate out the pussy. Sonic removed his face and began to fuck Bunnie while she was still in a daze from the licking.

"Oh sugah..your dick feels so amazing inside me" said Bunnie as Sonic was thrusting his member into her tight opening. Sonic was going with rapid but close thrusts, the pace was making Bunnie scream and go crazy.

"SUGAH DON'T STOP! FASTER!" yelled Bunnie as Sonic followed her orders and was reaching her climax. Sonic let his juice out inside Bunnie and then removed himself from the rabbit. Bunnie and Sonic were now lying in bed but holding each other closely.

"Buns you're so fucking sexy" said Sonic as he admired the Southern belle's amazing body. Bunnie then pressed her lips against the blue hedgehog's and it spawned an intense make out session that someone was actually witnessing outside..

"What the heck?! Why is that happening?" said a familiar rabbit with a chao companion. Cream the Rabbit was sent to go check on Bunnie by Rotor who was concerned about Bunnie since Antoine's incident. Cream was in complete shock as she witnessed how intense they got as she looked through the window.

"Should I tell anybody about this? I'm confused.." said Cream as she flew away towards the Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
About an hour later at Bunnie's house, Sonic and Bunnie entered the shower to clean off and have some hot and steamy fun. Bunnie was down on her knees sucking on Sonic's enormous member and fondled the dick with her tongue, making him moan out some signs of pleasure. The blue blur had never felt so satisfied and he knew he'd be lying if he said he had never once fantasized about sucked by Bunnie in the shower.

"_I'm definitely gonna have to tell Tails about this._" Thought Sonic as the southern belle continued to insert the huge cock in her mouth and bob her head rapidly, making some gagging noises as it hit the back of her throat. Bunnie took the cock out of her mouth and stood up to make out with Sonic, pressing her huge tits against his muscular chest. Sonic turned Bunnie around and she put her hands on the wall.

Bunnie stuck her huge ass out at him and gave it a sexy shake, which caused Sonic to become even more aroused (if that's even possible at this point). Sonic grabbed Bunnie's hips and inserted his huge dick into Bunnie's big ass. Bunnie let out some screams as Sonic rammed her ass back and forth.

"SUGAH YOU'RE SO BIG!" exclaimed Bunnie as she enjoyed the _speed_ of the blue blur. Sonic continued to thrust rapidly and pounding her round ass like he had all the time in the world. The two got out of the shower and decided to dry off by continuing to fuck each other's brains out.

"BUNS! You're so fine!" said Sonic as he fucked Bunnie roughly but rapidly. At that very moment the two stopped as they heard some footsteps... The two turned to find none other than Antoine D'Coolette.

"Sugah-Twan?!" exclaimed Bunnie as Sonic released his huge dick from Bunnie's tight opening.

"Now Antoine I can explain!" said Sonic as he began to sweat like a pig at the trouble he would be in.

"It is fine Sonic, in fact zis makes me somewhat relieved. Zis shows me that Bunnie could relief herself during this horrible tragedy and to be honest, she was going through a lot. Thank you Sonic." Said the French coyote who was still covered in bandages.

"Zu-what.." said Sonic who was confused but relieved at this point. Sonic said good-bye and left the house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The following day Sonic would head into Bunnie's house upon Antoine's request. Sonic entered the door to find only Bunnie in there who was wearing only a pink bra and denim short shorts.

"Sugah, thank you. You helped me out a lot and now I'm so relieved that Sugah-Twan is back." Said Bunnie to the blue blur as he took a seat next to her.

"It was my pleasure Bunnie, if you know what I mean" said Sonic with seduction and that made her giggle.

"Now we probably gotta stop doing this Sugah but..I wanna thank you one more time" said the sexy southern belle as she got down and unzipped Sonic's pants. Sonic just sat back and relaxed as the sexy rabbit jerked him off and tasted his huge dick for a long time. Sonic was truly the luckiest mobian.

**End.**


End file.
